Just Passing Through
by Rave Slayer
Summary: Willow sends Buffy and Faith into another world, where from then on they travel through time and space. Buffy/Faith parings for a short while in later chapters. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Willow sends Buffy and Faith to another world, and from then on, nonstop jumping through time and different worlds. First two or three chapters involve Charmed. A bit of Buffy/Faith pairing in later chapters, but no more than a chapter or two… now I'm giving too much away… I'll shut up and ON WITH THE STORY!**

Willow was mixing herbs and spices together, with the help of Dawn, in hopes of finding a way to travel through the infinite amount of dimensions, when Buffy and Faith walked in.

Buffy and Dawn were visiting for a month from Rome, wanting to catch with her friends. Faith lived at the 'Slayers Academy' located in Cleveland, being the fighting instructor for the hundreds of hormone crazed girls living there. Willow was the witch of the school; making sure protection charms and tracking spells were done when needed.

"Ya called Red?" The darker slayer asked, walking behind the smaller of the two.

"Yeah, I want to try this spell that I believe will allow us to move through the multiple universes there are."

Before Willow could move on, Buffy said something quickly, "Like the world without shrimp?" And placed a smirk on her face.

"Kinda. All I need is for someone to volunteer," Willow looked at Buffy, then at Faith, and back to Buffy, knowing that at least one of them would want to go.

"Not like I wouldn't protest against goin'. But hey! It's perfectly normal to treat a 20 year old like a kid," came the sarcastic side remark from Dawn.

"Oh, there is no way in hell that your gonna do this!" Buffy shouted at her younger sister. "And I'm not so sure I am too…"

Faith looked at the doubtful blonde, not believing what she's hearing, " 'Ey, I'm in. Seems ta be the only way ta really get away from more than you can handle boy crazy girls," Faith stared at Buffy intently, not wanting to go by herself. "You in B?"

"I dunno… I mean, it's kinda risky. Can you guarantee that we'll be safe?" Buffy started playing with her hands.

_It's not that I'm scared, just I'm worried not only what we'll find but leaving everyone else behind._ Buffy thought to herself, looking skeptical.

"Hey, I've sent a troll to the troll dimension before!"

"Are we even so sure that he's in the troll dimension? It was never proven…" Buffy continued her unconvinced rant.

"Come on B. Whatever we find in the other world, we'll take it on together," Faith said reassuringly.

"That isn't the only thing I'm worried about. What happens if something happens over here, like another apocalypse?"

"We have over hundreds of Slayers and a very powerful witch… now what's an apocalypse?" Dawn mocked.

Buffy gave the younger Summer a look then started thinking about the possibilities. After a few minutes and a very impatient Faith and Dawn, Buffy finally decided, "Alright, I'll go with. But only if you make sure we don't go into the dimension of trolls, I don't need to fight fifty different ugly, colored, giant Vikings."

"YES!" Shouted a relieved Faith, pleased that she didn't have to go by herself.

"Thank you Buffy! OK, now lemme just," Willow opened a book, that was by the bowl she was stirring ingredients, and flipped to a page that she had bookmarked, threw some of the powder that she had mixed together on the two oldest slayers, and started slurring a chant in Latin.

Once Willow finished her spell, the two slayers disappeared with a sort of white glow around them.

The image of a room filled with books and magical uses vanished from the site of Buffy and Faith. Replacing it was a room with a few wooden chests, shelves filled with knick knacks, a couple of chairs here and there, and Persian carpets on the wooden floor. The windows were color stained, and from the looks of it, it seemed to be a second floor, possibly the attic.

While Faith was browsing around the room, checking for anything dangerous, Buffy's attention was caught by a lone, ancient looking book on a thin stand right smack dab in the middle of the room. Walking towards it, Buffy noticed that on the cover was a symbol she recognizes Willow had mentioned a few time… _Think Buffy! What did she call it? Tri… tri-something!_ Buffy placed her left hand on it and felt a rush of energy go through her.

"Faith, come see this," Buffy called out to Faith, her eyes still admiring the book.

Faith walked to Buffy's side, "Its," Faith placed her hand on the book, "alive… It feels alive."

Buffy nodded, agreeing. Both slayers continued looking at it, not knowing why they felt so drawn to it. Faith finally had enough with her curiosity, flew open the book to a random page, forcing Buffy to move her hand without a warning.

"What are you doing?" Buffy hissed the words out.

"You're tellin' me that ya don't wanna know what this books 'bout?"

Buffy remained silent, staring at the page that Faith opened up to being, ironically, about vampires. On the left page was _Vampires_ in red with a paragraph description underneath. The right page had a picture of a female with her mouth open, displaying her very large teeth.

"Strange… She doesn't look like other vampires…"

"B, this is a different world, wha' ya expect? Besides, it's just a book," Faith explained to her sister slayer, examining the picture.

"Listen to this, 'The Power of Three, however, is needed to vanquish a vampire queen, an act that will destroy all her vampire spawns as well.' Power of Three… hmm."

Before Faith could say anything footsteps could be heard coming up out in the hallway on stairs, then a female voice shouted out, "Alright, who's up there!" Then a blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties walked in.

"At least we know we're in a world with humans…" Faith whispered to Buffy, who just gave a dry laugh.

**Well there you have it, the first chapter. Tell me how ya think! Anything I need to improve on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter! And I'm surprised no one noticed that I didn't put up the disclaimer that I forgot about. Or did I? And this chapter is longer than the last one, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The book instantly closed without warning and went flying towards the blonde girl standing in the door frame, "What are you?" The girl shouted, gripping onto the book protectively against her chest.

Instincts took over Buffy when the book went soaring through the air and ran towards the girl, getting ready for a punch, but noticed that Faith was there more quickly. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Faith grab onto the girl's shoulders and throw her onto the wall beside the door frame. Faith was holding her against the wall with heavy force by the look of the girls face that showed obvious pain. "What are _you_?" Faith yelled back at the girl, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

The girl didn't answer for a few seconds, still holding onto the book, but the pained expression on her face was slowly turning to her trying to fight Faith's restraint. This impressed Buffy, normally someone in the grasp of Faith would have been to weak for anything. Then came her leg swinging at Faith's side that caught both slayers off guard and making the darker slayer wince, causing the deadly grip to weaken. Then the girl shoved the book toward Faith, hitting her square in the chest, pushing Faith backwards who stumbled a bit.

Buffy ran towards the blonde, who swiftly threw a kick at the smaller slayer, but Buffy caught the kick and twisted the ankle, a short crack was heard and the blonde screamed out in pain. The blonde girl dropped the book beside her with a loud _thud_ that was heard, Buffy let the leg go and the blonde was careful not to put any pressure on it to avoid any more pain. Buffy threw a punch at the other girl's face who blocked it and then, surprising Faith, flipped Buffy over onto the floor, landing on her back.

"PAIGE!" The girl shouted out to the ceiling just when Faith comes running to the girl and kicks her in the side, sending her flying into a table that had little liquid colored bottles. Faith outstretches her hand to Buffy, who's still on the floor, a little shocked that someone could flip her with a twisted ankle. Buffy grabs onto Faith's hand that pulls her up and they turn to the knocked out girl lying in a pile of glasses, wood, and small bits of plants.

Then blue and white lights come spiraling in as little orbs in the shape of a person. The two slayers stare dumbstruck as the lights clear up and a woman with brown hair stands there a little irritated and starts to rant, "Seriously, Billie, I can't visit…" but stops when she looks around to see Buffy and Faith standing next to each other and the blonde girl lying unconscious on a broken table. She holds her hand out, palm facing up, and says, "Crystals," the same blue and white orbs that had enveloped her were now on her hand. Then she says something else, "Circle!" And she throws the lights that didn't finish materializing into anything at the two slayers.

Faith, gathering her senses, tried to sprint towards the newcomer and attack, but was unable to go any further than moving one foot in front of her as a bluish force field was in front of her. Buffy caught Faith as she stumbled back, and examined the newly formed force field that surrounded them.

"What the hell!" Shouted Faith at the cage encircled her and her sister slayer. "What the hell are you guys? And what the hell is this!"

Buffy looked at the newcomer who ran beside the unconscious blonde and bent down to examine the damages. For the first time Buffy noticed that the blonde was bleeding from her head that had hit the multiple items located on the table. The brown haired woman floated her hands a few inches above the bleeding spot and her hands were once again surrounded with bright lights, but the more shocking thing was that the wound had grew smaller and smaller till it disappeared along with the blood and the blonde girl immediately stirred from her sleep.

"Billie!" The brunette pulled the blonde into a hug, squeezing her to death, "Are you okay?"

"Well, you just had to heal my head; my guess is as good as yours. Oh, wait, the blonde Amazon over there twisted my ankle," replied the girl with sarcasm and both of the females glared at the two slayers.

"Hey! I am not an Amazon! I actually love men, thank you very much," Buffy exclaimed.

"Yet ya seem to drive 'em all away," Faith said, unable to help herself from teasing her sister slayer, earning Faith a punch across the face. "Even when I tell the truth I get ganged on!"

"Who are you guys?"

"At least the brunette doesn't insult us with the 'what are you' statement," Faith whispers to Buffy. "We're not answerin' till ya answer us!"

"If you guys haven't noticed, you're in a cage, so we'll be the ones asking questions," the blonde stated bluntly. She turned to look at the older female, "Paige, they were trying to steal the book."

"Doesn't evil ever try to stop stealing the book!" The brunette called out at nothing in particular. "And how is it that you know about the book and not us?"

"Wait, we weren't trying to steal a book! By the way, that book isn't so great, its section on vampires has a few mistakes," Buffy explained.

"Not that great? Are you kidding me! I used to be a vampire; of course the information is correct!"

"Oh, my God! You used to be one? When, how come I wasn't told about this?" The blonde shot questions at the brunette. Both were not paying attention that the two slayers were holding onto a stake hidden in their back pocket.

"When I was just starting to become a witch I was bitten by a vampire. The bad part, the Queen Vamp wanted me to bite Piper and Phoebe and turn them."

"Ew, cool, but cool in a bad way! What happened?" The two unknown females obviously forgetting that they were not alone.

"Well, the Queen Vamp was killed by the Source, who we hadn't known it was Cole, and since I hadn't drunken any blood… here I am," Paige explained. "I thought you knew."

"I've been with you guys for a year, how can we fit the past seven years in while daily demon hunting and with Christie…" a sudden look of sadness ran over the blonde's face and the brunette pulled her into another hug.

Buffy relaxed, sensing that there was no harm from the other two, and released her stake. "Hold on, you're a witch who used to be a vampire?" Buffy gave Faith a confused look; Faith gave her the same look in return.

"Yup, I've been many things. However," the brunette got up and walked over to the cage where she saw the book lying beside and picked it, "I'll always be a half-witch, half-whitelighter."

"Whitelighter? What kind of world have we landed in! I tell ya B, when we get home, Red is in for it."

"You don't know what a whitelighter is? And yet you still ended up in the Charmed Ones attic…" the brunette wondered aloud. She walked over to the stand and placed the book back where the two slayers first saw it. Then she walked over to the blonde and did the same thing to her ankle as she did to her head and helped the blonde up. "Okay people, there is some need of massive explaining to take place. I'm Paige Matthews, and this is my friend and charge, Billie Jenkins."

"Buffy Summers, this is Faith."

"Don' have a las' name," Faith quickly stated, she despised her last name; it brought up old memories before her slayer days.

Paige and Billie gave her a look, but decided not to provoke anything. "Okay, so why don't we start with why you girls are in the attic-"

"And how you got in here when I was downstairs the whole time," Billie added to Paige's question.

"We'll explain if you take down the force field," negotiated Buffy. Paige stared at Buffy with an unreadable face then looked at Billie who just shrugged. Reluctantly Paige walked to the cage and kicked a crystal out of place, allowing the blue lines to disappear.

"Don't try anything, we're two powerful witches. And if you do kill us, I have sisters who will hunt you down, along with a police officer," Paige warned.

Faith chuckled, "I'm sure B and I can take you all with no sweat."

Buffy gave Faith a warning look and then started to explain about the situation they are in, "My friend, Willow, is a witch, and she wanted try sending Faith and I to a different world. Now, if I'm guessing right, it worked. If in your world the vampires are different than the ones in our world, it must have worked."

Paige nodded, letting the information sink in, "If your friends a witch, what are you guys?"

"There it is again, the 'what are you' insult," Faith gave out a sigh of annoyance. "We're human! Well, technically we're slayers, but human nonetheless. Humans with enhanced strength, speed, hearing, healing, and reflexes, with some great ass-kicking skills!"

"Slayers? Please, spare the details," commented a sarcastic Billie.

"In our world a female is chosen to fight vampires and other demons. Once a slayer dies, another one is activated. And I did die, but only for a like two minutes. Then there were two slayers at once, the other slayer died, and then Faith comes in the picture. We're the only two slayers that have lived this long," Buffy explained, taking a deep breath.

"Slayers, okay, that's new. Well, I'm half-whitelighter, a whitelighter being a guardian angel of some sorts who protects future whitelighters and other witches. Billie, here, as I mentioned was my charge, meaning one of the witches that I'm meant to protect."

Buffy nodded her head to show she understood, but Faith turned her head abruptly towards Buffy and shouted, "Red didn't give us a spell ta return home!"

Buffy's eyes grew wide with realization. She started pacing back and forth, toying with her hands, repeating the words 'oh God, oh God'.

Paige could see the distress in the two slayers and was about to give comforting advice when she heard the front door open then close and her sister's voice boom throughout the house, "Billie, you here?"

"We're up in the attic Piper!" Paige responded for Billie.

"Paige? Your car's not in the front…" footsteps and a voice could be heard coming closer, "and you're in the attic, which means something magical is wrong." Another brunette hair female appeared, walking into the attic. Noticing Buffy and Faith at one side of the attic, Piper turned her face towards the broken table, "And I'm right."

"Where are the boys?" Asked Paige, trying to dance around the questions.

"With Leo, father/son time. And don't try to change the subject. What happened here?"

"Just an experiment and a misunderstanding is all," Billie called from where the book was, she decided to help the slayers by looking for a spell and send them back into their own world.

"Experiment? Billie, did you mess a spell up?"

"What? NO! Why does everyone think it's my fault whenever something goes bad?"

"Because half the time it is," Paige said dryly. "But surprisingly, this time it's not her fault. Piper, this is Buffy," who waved a hand at Piper, "and Faith," who just gave an acknowledgeable nod. "Their friend wanted to try a spell to send these two to another world, and it worked. Now the misunderstanding Is that Billie thought they were stealing the book."

Piper stared at the two slayers, scrutinizing their movements. Billie continued flipping through the pages of the book, "And now I'm looking for a spell that'll send them back home because they came unprepared," Billie looked up and saw a thank you face given to her from Buffy, returning a smile of a welcome. "Think of it as a sort of truce and a sorry about what happened earlier."

**Okay, I'm cutting it short. Bu there's still more. However, if I continued to write, it'd be really long and nothing left for another chapter. also, I decided to have Billie flip Buffy because in Charmed the girls ALWAYS flip SOMEONE! Anyway, any question, comments, or suggestions, please, please, PLEASE leave them! So long for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, come on people! Whatever happened to R&R!? Here I am typing my fingers to the bone, and all I ask for is a little feedback! I could very well stop this story right now. But no, I won't do that for the very small number of people who are reading this story. I just hope that I'll pick up more readers as the story goes on.**

**And thank you Faithless-7 for being the only one to review. You now hold an important spot in my heart!...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Ugh! There's nothing in the book!" Billie shouted in annoyance, giving up for looking a way to get Buffy and Faith back to their own world.

"No surprise there. We'll have to write our own spell," Piper told Billie.

Buffy and Faith were sitting next to each other watching the three witches find a way to get them back home. Billie started walking around the attic; Piper was cleaning up the broken table and little shards of glass, damaged by a misunderstanding. While Paige was talking on the phone with her other sister, Phoebe, who was unable to get out of work.

"Alright, we'll just have to make something work without the Power of Three… Okay, bye," Paige flipped her cell close, and turned to Piper, waiting for her eldest sister to come up with something.

"Weren't you paying attention? I said we would have to do our own spell."

"I was on the phone Piper, how can I listen to you when I had Phoebe ranting about Elise," Paige gave Piper a look. Paige's cell started to ring, and when she looked at her cell to see who it was she whispered an 'oh, shit' and flipped her cell opened to talk to the person on the other line, "Henry, hi!... No, I didn't forget, something just came up… Yeah, that something… I'll be there in a minute, bye… Love you too."

Piper laughed at her sister, "You forgot your lunch date with your husband. That's really sad."

"I didn't forget!" Paige glared at Piper. "Just got sidetracked."

"I'm sorry if we're keeping you from it," Buffy apologized. "If you want you could go, not like we're making any progress anyway."

"It's okay," Paige sighed heavily. Then turning to her sister and asked, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I got this covered," Piper made a gesture with her hand that meant for Paige to go.

Paige nodded and started orbing towards the ceiling and shouted out, "Call if you got anything!"

Piper continued cleaning the mess, sweeping it in a trash bag, "Buffy, could you collect the pieces of the table and put them in a pile? I'll have my husband fix it later."

"Sure," Buffy got up from where she was sitting and started piling up the broken chunks of wood. "How is it that you guys have husbands when you have all the magic and demon problems to face on a daily occurrence?"

"I don't know really. My husband, Leo, and I went through a lot. I mean, he went from whitelighter to human, back to whitelighter, then to elder, to crazy, murderous elder, avatar, and finally ending up human. Not to mention that the Angel of Death was after him, and the only way to save him was by bargaining with the Angel of Destiny to freeze him till my sisters and I defeated the ultimate power or whatever."

Faith noticed Billie shift uneasily and a mask pulled over her face, "You ok?" Faith's curiosity took over. Billie gave Faith a questionable look, "Ya know, the mention of the 'ultimate power' kinda made ya tense up."

Piper was watching the whole scene and could tell that Billie was uncomfortable, "Thanks for your help Buffy," Piper tied the bag that she had put the broken pieces of glass and tiny bits of wood. Buffy nodded looking at the pile of the destroyed table and went back to where she was sitting. "So anyone wanna take the trash out?" Piper hoped Billie would volunteer, but she seemed to have gotten wrapped up again in the book, which was good. "Fine, I'll do it. Play nice you girls, can't afford to buy any new cabinets."

As Piper's footsteps could be heard descending down the stairs, Faith turned her attention back to Billie, "Ya gonna answer my question, or not?"

Buffy saw the desperation in Billie's eyes when she lifted her face from the book and thought that she could do something about it. Turning to Faith in a low voice, Buffy whispered, "Just drop it Faith, can't you tell that your making her awkward. We're visitors in this house, uninvited for that matter. Don't. Push. Your. Luck." Turning back to Billie, Buffy saw that she had thank you look on her face, and then turned to a grin.

"Can I ask a question?" The grin on Billie's face was making Buffy nervous, but before she could answer, Billie continued, "Are you guys going out?"

Buffy fell out of her chair and heard Faith scream a 'what'. Buffy got up, standing in a defensive position, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Faith, a little shocked that Buffy just cursed, and that Billie came up with such a suggestion and glared intensely at Billie, hoping to burn a hole through her head, "Are ya stoned?"

"Well, it just seems that you guys might have a thing for each other or something. I mean, I'm getting some kind of vibe from you two, I swear it feels like some kind of a sexual tension. Are you telling the truth?" Billie pressured the two slayers who were getting more and more irritated. "I can totally picture you two going out in your own world. The way Buffy just had an effect on you to drop the question has me totally convinced that you guys are."

Before the slayers were able to yell back at the blonde, they were both outlined with a reddish glow then vanished from sight.

Billie realizing that she used her power of projection carelessly started cursing to herself, "Oh, shit! Fuck! Okay, calm down, they're probably in their own world… Yeah, I did say in 'your own world' so maybe they're home… Oh, God, please."

_Buffy and Faith_

Buffy stirred from sleep, realized she was in a bed and opened her eyes to see her old room. _Home, sweet home._ She thought and moved a bit and felt a pair of strong arms round her waist. _What the…_ Buffy tried to move away, but the arms pulled her closer and tighter to a body… where she felt a pair of breasts on her back!

Buffy jumps out of her bed, pulling the blanket with her, that now only covered the legs of a totally naked Faith. With the shaking of the bed a great deal due to a slayer flying off of it, Faith rolled off the bed.

Faith poked her head up from the other side of the bed, using the bed as a covering for her body, stared at Buffy wearing nothing but the blanket she tore off the bed.

"Geez, B, I knew I was hot! But I never thought ya ta be the kinda girl who would drug someone ta have sex with 'em," Faith teased, a bit confused, and got a pillow thrown in her head by the blonde.

**Well, there you have it folks! Now leave comments… I wonder if anyone ever reads these things that I type… Hellooo, I'm the cookie monster!! Um… OH! Greeks are the greatest people you will ever meet! If you get the lucky chance to meet any of 'em. If anyone defies then leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a while to update this, was distracted the past few days, probably the reason why I didn't really like this chapter, not my greatest. Some parts I feel like I'm trying way to hard and it shows, but I dunno. And if there are any typos, grammatical errors, anything that looks wrong, sorry, to lazy to reread it.**

**Disclaimer: Y'know the drill.**

"What's going on? This is my room, right? So that means we're in our world," Buffy pulled the blanket around her tighter anxiously.

Faith grabbed both pillows and used them to cover her while she remained, now standing, on the other side of the bed, "I dunno, but it looks like your room."

"Well, how'd we end up in bed together, naked!" Buffy whispered violently, unsure if anyone was in the house.

Faith shrugged and started looking around the room for her cloths, "Hey, B, do ya see any of my cloths over there?"

Buffy looked around and only saw a pair of panties… "Uh," Buffy bent down and picked it up with hand covered with the blanket, "Would this be yours?"

A blush formed over Faith's face so red you'd think she was painted, "Give it. And since when did ya have a fetish for my panties?" Faith mocked in order for her to feel comfortable in her own skin, seeing as that was all that was showing. A stuffed animal wrapped in black undies comes flying at Faith's face, but she catches it with no effort.

"Faith, this is no time to flirt!"

"Flirt, who said I was flirtin'?" Faith was on the floor, putting her undies on while still being covered.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows you have a thing for me; you always tease me with sexual references. This must be a dream come true for you."

In anger Faith stood up and threw a pillow at Buffy, hitting her in the side if the head. Realizing that her breasts were exposed, Faith's face was redder than before and rapidly grabbed the other pillow, "Now ya sound like Billie."

"Billie? Oh! Billie… she was going on about how we look like we're a couple… You think this is her fault?"

"If it is and I ever see her again-"

"We probably won't. We'll have to figure out whatever," Buffy looked back and forth between her and Faith, "ourselves are doing…"

"Ya mean bein' cuddle buddies?" Faith started to look around again, but with something else in her face, "If we're in your house, does that mean we're in the past?"

Buffy remembering that Sunnydale was sunk into the hellmouth, looked around to see any clue to what year they were in. On her desk was a computer that resembled the one she had in Rome, she walked to the computer and with the mouse clicked on the time in the corner and saw July 24th, 2006.

"Bad news Faith, we're in the present," Buffy saw a red shirt on her chair, "And here's something for the top," and threw it towards Faith's direction who caught it and turned around.

Buffy stared at Faith's bare back until the red shirt that went down mid-thigh separated her eyes and Faith's back. Faith turned around and saw Buffy staring blankly at her, "B, what are ya staring at?"

"Uh, eh…" Buffy had trouble forming words when she finally mumbled, "Nothing. Um, d- do you mind leaving the room so I can get dressed?"

"I get no pants?"

"I can't find yours. And my pants are small on you."

Faith just sighed and cursed under her breath. She opened the door and walked out seeing the hallway the same way as it was before it sank into the hellhole. The door across from Buffy's room opened and Faith tried to make an escape to avoid anything. But without anywhere to go Faith heard a voice coming from the very person that had gotten her and Buffy into all this.

"Morning Faith. You're up early," Faith turned to face Willow with complete shock on her face that Willow wasn't asking why Faith was there, half naked, and instead commenting about her sleeping pattern. "Usually Buffy's up before you are, and she doesn't wake for another hour. Everything okay?"

"Hey, Fai… Willow? Um, what are you doing here?" Buffy walked out of her room now fully clothed.

"What am I doing here? I live here Buff, Xander to," Willow, who was standing in the doorway of the room, pointed back into it, signaling that Xander was still in there.

Buffy walked to where Willow was standing and looked into the room and saw Xander sleeping in bed, "Wait, you and Xander. Xander and you? You and him. You two together?"

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow's face was filled with concern.

"Y- yeah, but what about Kennedy?"

"Kennedy? Are you talking about the potential slayer? Well, now a slayer, since I activated all the slayers with the axe. Isn't she the one that Faith would always get into fights with because she would always be flirting with you?" Buffy stared at Faith, dreading what she was hearing.

"Oh, I guess I'm just out of it."

"Well, after what was heard last night," Willow nudged Buffy and gave looks to Faith that hinted that whatever happened last has something to do with them waking up naked.

"Oh, shit," Faith whispered and pulled Buffy by the arm back in to her room, "We need to talk."

Buffy closed the door and turned to face Faith who whispered harshly, "We're sleeping together. We're in a world where you and I are sleeping together, and- and Xander and Willow! Buffy, what the fuck are we going to do!"

Buffy started pacing around, thinking of what to do.

"Listen, I know I was the one who volunteered us into this, but now I'd rather be back in Cleveland dealin' with about a hundred newly activated slayers with no idea what they're doing and horrible taste."

"Okay, okay. Maybe if Willow is with Xander then she was never with Tara, which means she might be alive. And if she is, she could help us."

"Why not Red? She did get us into this shit."

"It'll probably be best if we don't mess their minds up with our world," Buffy wondered aloud. "So, here's what we're gonna do; we're gonna go downstairs and try to look like nothing is wrong and have breakfast, then we're gonna try to find Tara."

Faith nodded and started walking to the door, Buffy following. As they exited Buffy's room and started walking downstairs, they saw Dawn crunched in a ball on the couch in the arms of Andrew watching Saturday Morning Cartoons.

"What the…" Faith voice trailed off.

"What's next? My mom and Giles married and currently living in England?" Buffy let out coldly.

"You talked to mom?" Dawn's voice asked from the couch.

Buffy was completely stunned that what she just joked about was true, "Um, no. Dawn, how many times have I told you to not eavesdrop?"

"You never told me that."

"Well I am now. Don't eavesdrop, that's how rumors start," Buffy lectured. Buffy walked into the kitchen where she saw Faith already sitting at the table eating pancakes with funny shapes.

Willow was finishing the last batch of pancake mix when Dawn and Andrew walked in, "Breakfast is ready, grab a plate, fork, and of course the pancakes. But leave some for Xander," Willow stared knowingly at Faith as Buffy took a seat across from her.

After fifteen minutes Willow realized something while watching the two oldest slayers "Are you guys alright? You aren't all gropy and touchy, or staring and smiling at each other."

Buffy lifted her head with fear on her face, and mumbled something from the top of her head out, "W- we're just fine. Just, you know, taking a break. Thought it would be a good idea to give each other some space to breath."

"Break? But you guys are so cute together. You don't need any space, do you? I mean you've gone through so much together. Don't let a little crowdedness get in your way! You guys are made for each other, the- the hottest couple out there!" Willow started to ramble on.

"Red! Stop, breath, calm," Faith instructed Willow, who followed the direction but still looked anxiously at the two. "We're not takin' time apart, if that's what makes ya happy. Just from, y'know… B just… really worked me last night?" Faith stared Buffy questionably who just shrugged.

"Aw, I'm happy," cooed Andrew.

"Well, um, Faith and I have some business to do. See you guys later."

Buffy got up and pulled Faith with her, running into the living room past Xander who yelled at them, "What, no 'good morning' or 'good bye' or even a 'sorry to keep you up late last night'?"

"Uh, all the above?" Buffy replied walking out the door behind Faith.

"Where are we goin'? What about Tara?" Faith stopped at the end of the walkway that lead up to the Summer's home.

"We are, at the library."

"Why there? You have a computer, a nice one."

"Because everyone will assume that we'll be doing something," Buffy said harshly.

"Then leave the door open."

Buffy, annoyed, gave Faith a cold look, "Then they will be up our asses about what we're researching. Now let's go!"

**Told you not my greatest, but whatev'. Till next time people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faithless-7: I agree, Xander and Willow were never a good couple. This is why I paired them together. You see, this world that I created is suppose to be made of the couples that would never get together; Andrew and Dawn- Andrew's to feminine for Dawn, Xander and Willow- They're such great friends and nothing more, Giles and Joyce- Joyce is dead… And sadly Faith and Buffy- If they were meant to be together it would have been Faith that Buffy slept with instead of Satsu!!**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter of my brilliant story! Well I'm not holding back any modesty…**

Buffy opened the door to her house and stalked in after Faith, both sulking in their failed attempts to find Tara. Apparently she no longer resided in the Sunnydale area after college.

Faith headed towards the kitchen to get her craving for food under control, Buffy close behind for a glass of water.

"What are we gonna do now?" Faith asked as she pulled out the food for a sandwich.

"There was one other witch I use to know, Amy. I don't know if she's good in this world though, but most likely will be," Buffy reached for a glass in a cabinet that was above her.

"Well this better work, 'cause I ain't-"

"Buffy, Faith, is that you?" Dawn's voice could be heard in the living room and her footsteps approaching the kitchen.

Thinking quickly, Faith grabbed Buffy and slammed her against the opened refrigerator, and started kissing Buffy. Buffy was to stunned to respond, to react in any sort of way.

"Oh, God," Faith broke apart from Buffy, who looked a little dazed, and turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to… for um… I just wanted to know… Yeah, I'll be leaving now. Um, night."

Faith faced Buffy again, who was still a little out of it, "Damn, B, I know I'm good, but snap outta've it." Faith was just waiting for Buffy to break into hysteria, and what she got was what she expected, a punch across the face.

"Mind telling me why you decided to do that?"

"Ya saw how quickly it got rid o' the brat, we need as much time as we get."

"But telling her to leave, or even hiding wasn't a possibility?!" Buffy shouted as quietly as she could with notable anger in her voice.

"Ya were the one who said to pretend ta be like the you an' me from this world, correct?" Faith knew she got Buffy there by the silence and then a glare that followed. After a few minutes Buffy was eating whatever bits of food she swiped while Faith just finished her sandwich when a though crossed her mind, "Hey, B, where'm I sleepin'?"

Buffy stopped eating her turkey wrapped in cheese and simply stated, "On the floor of my room."

"Hmm," Faith made a noise that could be heard had doubt and mockery in it.

"What," Buffy forced out, not really wanting to hear her answer, not really caring.

"Just that it doesn't go so well with that plan o' yours where we are, y'know, together," Faith flashed her trademark smile at the blonde slayer.

"I'm beginning to think you're having fun with this," Buffy said playfully, leaning towards Faith teasingly.

"Now why would ya think that," Faith leaned closer to Buffy with her smile still in place.

"You know as well as I do," Buffy and Faith's faces were about two inches apart.

"Y'know what I know? That this world's Buffy is hella more fun than the other one," and with that, Faith grabbed whatever Buffy had left of her snack and ate it, pulling back.

"Hey! I wasn't done eating that, and I am fun!"

_Morning_

"Um, guys wake up," Andrew's voice boomed into Buffy's room, waking the two slayers up, who somehow had gotten snuggled close together on Buffy's bed. "It's ok Dawn, they're dressed."

"How come it's always me who walks in on them doing something sexual!" Dawn's distant voice complained.

"Don't forget today we're hunting for an apartment for Dawn and me," Andrew reminded Buffy, who was now sitting upright and still half asleep to hear this newly acquired information.

"What…"

"You know, a place for me and Dawn."

"You promised," Dawn showed up beside Andrew with her arms crossed.

"Oh, right, yeah. Look, me and Faith have other plans. But, um, you guys go ahead," Buffy got out of bed and started trying to wake Faith up.

"Ugh, whatever," Dawn, now annoyed, pulled Andrew's arm and walked away.

Buffy gave up after a few moments of hitting Faith and called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, "I'll try to get something out of Will on where Amy is. You have to get your ass out of bed so we can go home!"

Faith moaned and rolled out of bed, wiping away the sleep from her eyes. Buffy discovered that half of her closet and drawers were filled with clothing that belonged to Faith, so Faith actually slept in pj's that not only fit her, but were hers. Not wanting to go downstairs and face the unusually perky redhead in the morning, Faith decided to change into black jeans and a white tank top.

Faith went downstairs and into the kitchen seeing Buffy and Willow talking, well Buffy was begging and Willow was questioning, most likely about Amy. Xander was at the table eating some cereal.

"Hey Xander," Faith got a nod in return. "Where are the Brat and her Boy Toy?"

"Oh, they just left, since Buffy wasn't going along and all."

Faith nodded, not really knowing what the two left for. She wasn't really awake when the conversation between the three took place just a few minutes earlier. She turned to see Willow write something down on paper and Buffy give her a hug.

"I'm gonna get dressed, and then we'll head out," Buffy told Faith and strolled out.

"So, what is your plan that requires Amy's address?" Willow asked.

"Just slayer stuff," Faith poured herself a small bowl of cereal, trying to gobble it down before Buffy returned.

"But, I'm a stronger witch. Why can't you guys come to me? Am I not good enough?" Willow began to ramble again.

"No, it's not that. We just need someone we don't really know, someone we don't speak to normally," Faith tried to comfort the paranoid Willow who accepted it after staring at Faith for a while.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go Faith!" Hollered an eager Buffy.

"Yo, I didn't finish my breakfast!" Faith complained back.

"Well to bad, we need to get this done. The sooner the better."

"Whatever," Faith got up and took one more bite from her cereal and received a death glare from Buffy. They both exited the kitchen saying their goodbyes to the odd couple they hope to never see together again.

_Later_

_Bzzz!_ Buffy pushed the button that read '2E', Amy's door number.

"This better work," Faith said impatiently, anxious to get home.

"_Hello?"_ a female voice spoke through the intercom.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Amy Madison. Is this her?" Buffy replied into the intercom.

_"It is, who are you?"_ Amy questioned.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers. From high school, if you remember me that is."

_"Oh, Buffy, hey! Lemme just-"_ _Bzzz_, and the door opened, allowing the two slayers into the building. They both walked up the stairs and found the door with the letter 'E' on it. Before Buffy could knock on the door, it opened and there stood Amy, "What's with the surprise visit?"

Amy stepped aside and allowed the two to enter her apartment. It wasn't big, but it wasn't crowded. There were the basics, a couch with a coffee table in front of it while facing a T.V. A kitchen that was basically connected to the living room with a large bookshelf that contained books that looked similar to the ones Willow had. On the other side of the room were two doors, most likely leading to the bedroom and bathroom. There was also a closet nearby with the sliding doors.

"We need help. You and I don't talk much; in fact we don't even see each other. So I figured it be better to have someone who we're not on buddy-buddy terms with to help us, rather than Willow," Buffy started to explain the mess they got in.

After a few minutes of Buffy filling Amy in what had happened Amy agreed to help, "I'll try, but I haven't done this before." Amy got up and pulled something out of a cabinet in her kitchen and began pouring it on the floor in a circle, "Ok, come and stand in the middle."

Buffy and Faith got up from the couch and walked into the circle that they both realized was made of salt, "Ya sure this will work?" Faith asked, filled with doubt.

"Nope, but we'll see," Amy started writing and scribbling on a piece of paper. After a minute or two she finally looked pleased with herself and started to chant, "Take these two to another place, back to the beginning, and travel through space."

Instantly Amy and her apartment vanished from sight. Buffy and Faith were in an endless black sea with white dots sparkling in different sizes. They felt woozy and dizzy, no noise was heard, and they could smell nothing at all, not even Buffy's body wash and Faith's sweat.

After what felt like a millennia, the white splattered black scene was replaced with trees and plants, mountains and hills. The two slayers looked around and noticed they were standing on a dirt road with green grass on both sides. No building of any kind was in sight. The smell of nature mixed with rain soon approaching was in the air, and animals could be heard in the distance.

Buffy stared at Faith in anxiety, who stared back and said, "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

**Sorry if anyone thinks I'm going to fast, kinda have to though. I've got this whole story planned out till the end and there's a lot more to come and I'm trying not to make it drag up to 30 chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I haven't updated in like, over 2 months! I feel bad… No excuse except school, and writer's block. But still, you can be mad. And thanks for the kind reviews!**

"Wait, I hear something coming," Buffy stopped on the dirt road that she was walking on with Faith. She turned around and behind her in the distance she saw two men on horses, wearing toga like robes. "Ugh, their cloths are so out of era."

The two men started shouting at the sight of both slayers in the middle of the path in a different language that sounded ancient. Faith instantly picked up on what they were saying, bringing back memories and nightmares of her life before she met Buffy.

"That's because we're in Ancient Greece," Buffy gave Faith a look of confusion. "Remember Kakistos? Well, I used to have nightmares of when he lived here, and I picked up on the language."

"Oh," Buffy stares at the two men that were getting closer and it finally dawned on her, "Wait, we're in the past? And not even a hundred or a thousand, but like over two thousand! Shit!"

Faith nodded and continued to listen to the yelling men, "They think we're witches or something, the cloths we're wearin' are to strange."

"Witches, huh?" Buffy picked up a long stick that was on the side of the dirt path and broke it in half, throwing one half of it to Faith. "Let's show 'em then."

"I like the way ya think B."

Both slayers hit the nearing men simultaneously off the horses. Faith hit the one man in the head, instantly becoming unconscious, and possibly giving him a concussion, thus falling off the horse sideways and causing it to slow down to a halt. Buffy hit the other man in the stomach, sending him flying off from behind, and his horse continued to run at an even faster pace straight forward and never returning.

"Great, there goes my ride," Buffy whined.

"It's okay B, we still have this one," Faith started petting the horse that stayed behind. It was black except for its neck and head. "Come on; let's change before anyone else rides by."

Faith walked past the horse to the man that she knocked out and started stripping him. They seemed to be somewhat smaller in height and size, so the clothing seemed to fit around her tightly once she slipped into it. But that was okay with her. Buffy on the other hand was wearing oversized clothing, it was past her feet on the ground, and it was hanging off her shoulder almost revealing her breast.

"Faith, can we trade robes, uh togas… things?" Buffy complained holding it in the front up to cover her breast.

"Well, mine fits just fine. Here, let's just," Faith stopped mid-sentence and walked over to the pile of stuff that they found belonging to the two knocked out men and started searching for something. After a while Faith walked up to Buffy holding a long piece of robe, "Tie it close to your body so that way it won't fall."

Faith stood behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around the blonde in front of her, grabbing the robe in her other hand and started wrapping the piece of robe around Buffy from the stomach to just below the her breasts. She tied it tight in the back, causing the clothing to stay on the older slayer's shoulder and keeping it in place. She went back to where she laid her pants on top of the horse and pulled a knife out of a pocket, when she reached Buffy she bent down ripped the bottom where it flowed just below the knees.

"There you go," Faith smile, obviously proud of her own accomplishments.

"Um, thanks," Buffy examined her newly improved dress and frowned at how fat it made her lower body look. "Did the two men have any money?"

"Yeah, together they had enough to last a week. Which I'm hopin' we won' have ta stay here for that long," Faith grabbed a small pouch on the top of the pile of where she got the rope and waved it in the air to show Buffy. "Now come on, we'll use the horse to get to town a lot faster."

Faith climbed on top of the horse and pulled Buffy up behind her, "Why do I get stuck riding the back?"

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" When no reply came from Buffy, Faith just smirked, "I thought so. Now hold on ta me, and enjoy the ride."

Buffy gripped onto Faith's waist and they were off in a swift.

_About an hour later_

"We finally made it to the town!" Exclaimed a joyful Buffy once they were in the Ancient Greek village.

People around the two slayers that were in earshot gave curious looks at them. Buffy jumped off the horse looking a little embarrassed. Faith got off the horse and flashed the people a smile and whispered to Buffy, "Smooth. A little advice, don't talk, you dunno the language."

"I'd rather have a vampire bite me."

Faith ignored the blonde's comment and had turned to an old man who was standing just a few feet away from them. Buffy was gonna ask Faith what she was doing when she suddenly broke out in the language she heard the two other men were shouting in.

The brunette turned back and faced Buffy again, "We're in Delphi."

"Delphi? As in the Oracle of Delphi?" Buffy asked disbelievingly, suddenly wishing that she had paid more attention in history class.

Faith nodded and pulled Buffy closer so she could whisper and no one would hear the unfamiliar language, "This is good, we can get help from the Oracle."

"You sure? We just got help where we ended up in the past that's so primitive!" The petite slayer violently whispered. "And besides, how are we so sure that the Oracle is for real?"

"How does anyone else know if vampires exist?"

"Since when did you get so seriously smart?"

"Since I wanted to get home… and I know a lot about this time," Faith said distantly.

Buffy stared at her sister slayer with more respect than before and climbed onto the horse, knowing that she can trust Faith, "So… you know how to get to the Oracle?"

Faith got on and slowly answered, "Sure."

"That isn't very convincing," when Faith didn't reply, Buffy let a big sigh, "It's like talking to a guy," suddenly the horse took off without warning, Faith totally in control and Buffy almost falling off.

"Next time I'll make sure ya fall off."

_Half hour later._

"We made it. Heh, I actually found it."

"Yeah, can't say I didn't doubt you though," Buffy got off the horse and stared at the beautiful temple that looks so much better than the pictures of it in ruins.

Faith got off landing behind Buffy and tying the horse to a nearby tree and shoved Buffy, shoulder to shoulder, "Com'on, I'm dyin' for a smoke."

The oldest slayers walked up the stairs leading into the temple and found themselves staring at a couple of priestesses around a young girl. Faith stepped forward and started talking in Ancient Greek, Buffy just stood behind Faith and watched the conversation, paying attention to the actions.

Faith turned her head slightly and whispered to Buffy, "They gonna do the whole trance thing, we just gotta give 'em some of the money we got."

"How much?"

"I'd say about five of the silver coins?" Faith guessed as Buffy nodded and walked to the horse where the money was kept at. When Buffy returned with her hand clenched in a fist holding the coins she saw that there was smoke coming from the other side of the temple where all the priestesses were with the girl. But the young girl's eyes looked dilated, staring off into nothingness and she seemed to be talking to a priestess.

"What's going on?"

"It's what they do. Basically get the girl high an' Apollo, God of prophecy, possesses her body, which the priestesses then talk."

Buffy nodded as the priestess who was listening to the girl started her way to the sister slayers and started rambling in the ancient language to Faith. She nudged Buffy's arm that held the money, meaning to hand it over. Once they paid Faith turned around walking with a displeased face and without a word in Greek or English. Buffy followed Faith out waiting till they were out of earshot for Faith to say something.

"The Underworld! They fucking wan' us to go to the UNDERWORLD!" Faith shouted filled with rage.

"What the hell?" Buffy couldn't help but give a small smile at the irony, even through this chaos…

"No joke. I don't know how to get down there! Only people who got the guts aren't even people! They're _gods _and _heroes_!" Faith angrily punch a hole in the tree that the horse was tied to, causing him to freak out a bit.

Buffy started petting the horse, trying to calm him down and smartly replied, "And we're not?" Faith just gave her a 'duh' look. "Come on Faith, we're Slayers. We got strength men _dreamed _about. Speed healing doctor's _wish_ to discover. We slay _vampires_ on a daily basis, demons on a weekly basis, and save the world from ending at _least_ twice a month."

"Yeah, but never went up against a giant three headed dog that doesn't allow, no way in hell, anythin' in or outta the Underworld. Or even gone ta face Death one-on-one, literally."

"Hey, I've died twice, I think we can face him," Buffy gave a determined face to Faith. "We just need to figure out how to get down there… Now, why do we have to go down there?"

"We have ta see Hecate, I think she's the Goddess of witches or somethin'. The Oracle says she can be found down there… and we have to get by Hades."

**I so don't know how to speak Ancient Greek, only modern. And I don't really know how Greek money was used back then. I only know about Greek Mythology and I tried to make this as realistic as I could.**


End file.
